1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle side or kick stand of the type which is pivoted to the motorcycle frame and movable between storage position, wherein it is disposed closely adjacent the frame when the motorcycle is being driven, and extended or support position, wherein it is angularly disposed relative to the frame and in contact with the ground or roadway for supporting a parked motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art stands consist of a solid metal bar attached to the motorcycle frame with the bar pointed forward at an angle to the vehicle for supporting a parked vehicle. If the rider neglects to move the stand from an extended support position to a stored position adjacent the motorcycle frame before driving off, the solid stand will dig into the road and the cycle and rider will "pitch pole" over the stand. If one is travelling at a fast rate of speed this could be fatal.
With conventional solid stands, if the crown of the road is too high the cycle cannot be parked as it will topple away from the stand.
Also, such stands will not keep the cycle erect on soft sand or a hot/cold asphalt roadway without the use of a plank to prevent the stand from sinking into the roadway.